klaine-crisscolfer one shots
by Gleek-klaine1126
Summary: just some Klaine and crisscolfer one shots from glee
1. jelousy

I don't own glee or klaine i am just a fan who likes writing fanfics

"Gay blaine, gay blaine when did you break up with pancake face" becky jackson says as she stops a few meters away from blaine.  
"Becky i would really appreciate if you didn't call my fianc pancake face and no we're not broken up" blaine replies wondering where becky got that idea from.  
" yeah you are" she says pulling out her iPad and showing blaine the photo of elliot kissing kurts' cheek. Blaine walks towards her and sees the photo most couples would take.  
"Un thats... a great photo becky but don't worry Elliot and kurt are just friends" blaine says trying not to sound sad.  
" just friends my ass, speaking of ass pancake face is getting some OH SNAP" becky says turning round and walking the other direction.  
Blaine turns to artie and tina and says he is going to call kurt.

After three rings kurt picks up

" hey blaine whats up" his fianc e says with a tone of happiness in his voice.  
" nothing much. I was just wondering what that photo on Facebook was about" blaine says with a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
" oh that was just a photo to show our new friend. Why?" Kurt says suspiciously " oh it's just becky said some stuff about you and i breaking up and you getting with elliot" kurt sighs and replies " blaine are you jealous?" Kurt says jokingly " well..." blaine replies " blaine you have nothing to worry about...i love you... this ring on my finger should prove that" kurt says and blaine knows it's true because kurt's words were full of love.  
" yeah i guess it's just... i love you so much and that photo scared me" blaine says " how about this when you come out here to live i will show you how much i love but for now i have to go, santana and i are having a girls day and yes i meant santana i love you blaine" kurt says empathising the word you.  
" i love you too...so so much" then kurt hangs up and blaine walks to glee club with a huge grin on his face.  
Thought? Pm me if you have any requests. 


	2. phone call

Phone call

Never knew i could feel like this

" really blaine i swear if thats sebastian i will crush your phone" kurt says angrily as blaine answers it.

" hey blaine" wes says happily

" hey wes whats up?" Blaine asks smiling at kurt. So kurt can hear its wes blaine puts his phone on speaker.

"David wanted me to ask if you're coming back to dalton tonight because he wants to have a warbler movie night." Wes says

" is Sebastian there?" Kurt asks suspiciously

" oh your with kurt..." wes says as kurt starts kissing blaines neck.

" yea...yeah" blaine stutters out as pure arousal courses through his body.

" cool but to answer your question yes seb is here" wes answers

" th...then i...im not coming...so..sorry" blaine stutters again.

" blaine are you ok" wes askes concerned

" yeah" blaine answers as kurt starts sucking a hicky into blaines neck

" god kurt stop im on the phone" blaine whines..and wes finally realises what is happening

" its fine go enjoy yourselves" wes says a smirk evident his voice. Wes hangs up and blaine pushes his lips against kurts with fiery passion.

" you are mine" kurt growls then pulls blaine into another kiss.

" yes I'm yours" blaine moans and for the rest if the night they make out while watching broadway musicals


	3. piano lesson

_Based as if klaine stayed at dalton_

"Hey blaine i was wondering if you could teach me how to play the piano." Kurt says as blaine enters the choir room.

"Sure babe, why the sudden intrest?" Blaine replies as he sits down next to kurt, kurt leans his head on blaines shoulder and the link hands.

" because if i want to get into NYADA it look good if i can play a instrument." The truth is kurt has known how to play the piano since he was 8 but he has been working on something for blaine and he wanted to show him.

" ok ill teach you, stay behind after practice and we can start"blaine says as everyone else starts to pile into the room.

(After warbler practice)

Once all of the other warblers have left the room kurt says"ok blaine truth is I already know how to play the piano but i wanted to show you something i was working on" as he starts playing the first notes. Blaine comes and sits down next to kurt and stares at him as he starts to sing teenage dream...their song

 _You think I'm pretty_

 _Without any make-up on_

 _You think I'm funny_

 _When I tell the punch line wrong_

 _I know you get me_

 _So I'll let my walls come down, down_

 _Before you met me_

 _I was alright_

 _But things were kinda heavy_

 _You brought me to life_

 _Now every February_

 _You'll be my valentine, valentine_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I_

 _We'll be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a, teenage, dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I, can't, sleep_

 _Let's runaway_

 _And don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My, heart, stops_

 _When you look at me_

 _Just, one, touch_

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This, is, real_

 _So take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _We drove to Cali_

 _And got drunk on the beach_

 _Got a motel and_

 _Built a fort out of sheets_

 _I finally found you_

 _My missing puzzle piece_

 _I'm complete_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I_

 _We'll be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a, teenage, dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I, can't, sleep_

 _Let's runaway_

 _And don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My, heart, stops_

 _When you look at me_

 _Just, one, touch_

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This, is, real_

 _So take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _I'mma get your heart racing_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _You, make, me feel like I'm living a, teenage, dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I, can't, sleep_

 _Let's runaway_

 _And don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My, heart, stops_

 _When you look at me_

 _Just one touch_

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This, is, real_

 _So take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _I'mma get your heart racing_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight (tonight, tonight, tonight)_

" blaine i know we have only been dating for 2 months but these have been the best 2 months of my life. I used to be a scared little boy who thought he would never find someone in lima who would accept me for myself then you came into my life and everything changed, the sky got clearer, and my life became worth living, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and i wouldn't change anything that lead me to finding you _, i love you blaine"_ kurt says as he finished singing. Kurt looked over to blaine and realised that he had tears running down his face. Kurt wiped them away.

"I love you too so so much"blaine says as he pulls kurt into a soft yet passionate kiss.

hey guys,

thanks for reading i decided to upload twice today because i felt bad for not updating in a long time,

comment your thoughts and pm me if you have any promts.

love y'all

meg xoxo


	4. what if?

_I don't own glee or the songs involved in this book_  
 _—_  
As blaine and Karofsky let go of each other Karfosky says "go get kurt back and this time don't let him go"blaine nods and sprints out of the door. As he runs across town he realises he keeps getting weird looks but honestly he doesn't care he wants to get to kurt before its too late

About 10 minutes later he reaches McKinley and heads straight to the choir room and yanks the door open.

"Oh hi blaine um we were just leaving"kurt exclaims as blaine enters  
"Walter this is blaine" kurt says as an older man walks over to Kurts' side.

"Ah of course the blaine.." walter says shaking blaines hand " always nice to put a face to the name..neat bow tie"

" um sorry were you looking for me" kurt says looking at blaine sadly

" um yeah...uh can we talk outside" blaine says and kurt nods.

" um whats up blaine"  
" Karofsky and i broke up" blaine says staring kurt in the eyes  
" oh why?" Kurt says with emotion flooding his eyes.  
" because Karofsky knew...that i am still in love with you" blaine states smiling at kurt.  
" oh blaine i've waited so long to here you say that" kurt says pulling blaine into a hug.  
" what about walter?" Blaine says just remembering walter is still waiting for kurt.  
" i only dated him to make you jealous" kurt says looking at his feet.  
" you don't have to make me jelous i'm yours" blaine whispers pulling kurt into a passionate kiss.

"Fearlessly and forever," Kurt says taking blaines hand and smiling before pulling blaine into another longer kiss full of love and passion

—  
Thoughts?  
Pm me any promts or ideas

Love yall  
Meg xoxo


	5. animal

Other update yay! This is another dalton klaine because i love dalton klaine

 _Oh, oh_  
 _I want some more_  
 _Oh, oh_  
 _What are you waitin' for?_  
 _What are you waitin' for?_  
 _Take a bite of my heart tonight._

As blaine and kurt finished their duet blaine kept looking at kurt because half way through the song kurt stopped making those weird faces and actually managed to pull off sexy.

" blaine come here for a second" david yells as the bubbles start to disappear

" yeah whats up?" Blaine asks when he has reached david.

" i saw the way you were looking at kurt at the end of the song..you like him" david exclaims.

"No i don't although i do admit he was sexy in that performance with his ocean blue eyes, beautifully styled hair and his impeccable uniform" blaine trails off staring into space until it hit him like a tun of blocks " i like kurt" blaine whispers.

" i knew it...klaine is cannon" david screams with a victory dance.

" how..how do i tell him i only turned him down a few weeks ago..if i tell him now he will think it is out if pity." Blaine says looking at his feet.

" lay one on him at least then he will know you mean it" david states.

" i don't think thats a good idea with his history but i guess i could tell him then kiss him" blaine says walking away.

When blaine reaches kurt he realises kurt is a bit buzy so he decides against kissing him and wants to ask about the faces he was making during the song

" are you ok you were making these weird face thought the song" blaine asks

" those wern't weird faces those were my sexy faces." Kurt states.

" how are we supposed to get up on stage and sell sexy to the judges when i have as much sexual appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin" kurt says starting to get upset.

" that not what i meant..you were sexy..when you stopped the faces you were really sexy" blaine explains.

" really?" Kurt asks. And blaine nods and finally decides this is his moment to tell him.

"Yeah...um...david talked some sense into me...um..he made me realise that...um..i might actually be falling in love with you" blaine stumbles out.

" what but you said that you didn't" kurt asks suspiciously.

" kurt...you are the most perfect boy i have ever met..you're smart, funny, handsome, you have amazing fashion and best of all your kind and you are so selfless...so yeah i admit it i've fallen in love with you and i hope you like me too" blaine states

" i do.. i love you too" kurt says before pulling blaine into a passionate soft kiss that conveys all his love towards the dark haired boy.

After a minute blaine kissed back. They kissed in their own world until the claps and whoops of all the other wablers surrounded them and they pulled away and embraced each other

-  
Thoughts?  
of the dialogue in this was taken from 2x15 or "sexy" as it is called


	6. chandler

Hey guys because i love dalton klaine and i'm sure you do too. I decided to give you another dalton klaine shot.

" hey david who's that with kurt" blaine says as he looks at his boyfriend of 2 days.

" chandler kiehl he's new here and is auditioning today" David replies looking at the two boys talking in the corner

" ok" blaine says walking toward the boys

" hey blaine this is chandler he comes from my lima like me" kurt says excitedly.

" hey chandler nice to meet you" blaine says shaking chandlers hand.

" chandler is your turn to audition" wes says interrupting the boys. Chandler stands up and walks over to wes and whispers in his ear and a moment later wes nods his head and adds that kurt will be singing with him. They stand up and the intro to for good starts playing.

After they stop singing chandler kisses kurt. Kurt pushes him off and runs our of the room and blaine follows.

" i'm gonna kill him" blaine explains loudly.  
" blaine please don't he probably doesn't know about us he only joined today and he definitely doesn't know about my past" kurt says with tears dripping down his face.  
" ok i won't"blaine says pulling kurt into his arms and peppering kisses on his face.

" i'm so sorry is there anything i can do to make it up to you. I love you and not him. I promise i didn't want anything like this to happen" kurt says pacing back and forth where he was stood crying.

" yeah come back in with me and show him you are taken. You are mine" blaine says

Kurt nods and heads back to the choir room holding blaines hand in his.

When they enter the room blaine squeezes kurts hand before spining kurt around and kissing him too passionately to have in front of people. When blaine pulls away he looks at chandler and drags kurt to one of the couches sits down and pulls kurt onto his lap.

Chandler looks sad but blaine doesn't care because now he knows chandler knows that kurt is his and only his.

-  
Thoughts?

Remember if you have any prompts pm me

Love y'all  
Meg xoxo


	7. cheerleader

Quinn tells blaine kurt was a cheerleader. This is Blaine's reaction  
Blaine and kurt are still in the warblers

 _Come to McKinley high now. It's important - quinn_

Blaine had know quinn for about 2 weeks and they have sparked up quite the friendship so when blaine gets that text he rushes right out of his car and races to McKinley high.

Once he arrives he spots the tall blond girl and climbs out, hugs the girl why he is here. Which she replies to follow her. The two walk down the vacant halls until they stop outside of a office with a single chair in it with a laptop placed on the desk

" ok sit down and watch the video" quinn says as she clicks play. The video was of kurt singing **4 minutes** while dancing with some cheerleaders.

" k-kurt was a cheerleader" blaine asks as the video.

" lucy Quinn Fabray.. i will end you" a familiar face says as quinns face drops.

" sorry but he had to know." Quinn says as i turn to look at kurt.

" no- no he didn't thanks now he probably thinks that i'm less sexy then i already was" kurt says obviously trying to hold back tears.

" 1) im right here 2) i think its really sexy 3) kiss me" blaine says not realising what he just said until it has left his mouth.

" wh-what" kurt says  
" i said kiss... me"

Kurt walks over to blaine pulls him into his chest and looks into blaine's hazel eyes before pressing their lips together in a desperate kiss

" i don't think we have to worry about regionals anymore" blaine says

" yeah because you have our kurt" quinn interups before walking out.

" true but can i ask something" blaine asks

" sure"  
" be my boyfriend?"  
" yeah yeah" they kiss one more time before walking out and heading back to dalton.

Thoughts?  
Send any prompts by private message and i will try to write it.

Love y'all

Meg xoxo


	8. part of me

Hey guys i know i have been updating a lot but i have had loads of inspiration hit me

Before kurt enters his next class room he hears adam talking to chandler the new boy from nyc.  
" i don't understand why you're dating him if you hate the way he looks and acts" chandler says.  
" i'm dating him so i can get into his tight pants and when i have done with him he will just be as ugly and girly as he is now but at least i would have taken his virginity" adam sprints away from the room and decides to ditch the rest of the day. He drives to the nearest store picks up some black hair dye and they goes to the nearest clothes store and pics up a few pairs of black shirts, jeans, shoes and hoodies then drives home since no-one will be there.

He goes into the bathroom to dye his hair and when he emerges he hears the door opening and closing so he locks his door and climbs into bed.

(The next day)

When Kurt wakes up he puts on some of the black clothes he bought the day before and gets changed. He then briskly walks out to his car and drives to school. When he arrives he notices that mist people are staring at him and he hears karaofsky whisper  
" the fag finally learned how to he human" before he walks to his first class.

(Glee club)

As kurt enters glee club five minutes late everyone stars at him.

"Kurt why are you late?" Mr shu asks  
" because i wanted to be" he replies before walking to the back of the class and sitting in the corner the other side of the room to where he usually sits.

"Kurt it's your turn" me shue says about ten minutes later.

" i think i will pass" kurt says not caring anymore.

" kurt this is compulsory" mr shue argues  
" fine whatever" he says before walking up to the front. He hears the others whisper about his attitude and his clothing but he carries on any way

 _ **Days like this, I want to drive away**_  
 _ **Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade**_  
 _ **You chewed me up and spit me out**_  
 _ **Like I was poison in your mouth**_  
 _ **You took my light, you drained me down**_  
 _ **But that was then and this is now**_  
 _ **Now look at me**_

 _ **This is the part of me**_  
 _ **That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_  
 _ **This is the part of me**_  
 _ **That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_  
 _ **Throw your sticks and your stones**_  
 _ **Throw your bombs and your blows**_  
 _ **But you're not gonna break my soul**_  
 _ **This is the part of me**_  
 _ **That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

 _ **I just wanna throw my phone away**_  
 _ **Find out who is really there for me**_  
 _ **You ripped me off, your love was cheap**_  
 _ **Was always tearing at the seams**_  
 _ **I fell deep, you let me down**_  
 _ **But that was then and this is now**_  
 _ **Now look at me**_

 _ **This is the part of me**_  
 _ **That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_  
 _ **This is the part of me**_  
 _ **That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_  
 _ **Throw your sticks and your stones**_  
 _ **Throw your bombs and your blows**_  
 _ **But you're not gonna break my soul**_  
 _ **This is the part of me**_  
 _ **That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

 _ **Now look at me, I'm sparkling**_  
 _ **A firework, a dancing flame**_  
 _ **You won't ever put me out again**_  
 _ **I'm glowing, oh whoa**_  
 _ **So you can keep the diamond ring**_  
 _ **It don't mean nothing anyway**_  
 _ **In fact you can keep everything**_  
 _ **Yeah yeah, except for me**_

 _ **This is the part of me**_  
 _ **That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_  
 _ **This is the part of me**_  
 _ **That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)**_  
 _ **Throw your sticks and your stones**_  
 _ **Throw your bombs and your blows**_  
 _ **But you're not gonna break my soul**_  
 _ **This is the part of me**_  
 _ **That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

 _ **This is the part of me (no)**_  
 _ **Away from me (no)**_  
 _ **This is the part of me**_  
 _ **No**_  
 _ **Throw your sticks and your stones**_  
 _ **Throw your bombs and your blows**_  
 _ **But you're not gonna break my soul**_  
 _ **This is the part of me**_  
 _ **That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no**_

After the outro fades out kurt turns towards the door and sprints out of the room. Blaine quickly follows after him.

After a few seconds blaine finds kurt in the boys changing rooms.

" hey kurt whats wrong? This behaviour is so unlike you and with the clothes" blaine says not noticing that kurt has also dyed his hair. Kurt pulls down his hood and he hears blaine gasp.

" kurt why did you do this?" Blaine asks  
"Because chandler and adam think i'm ugly and adam is only with me to get into my pants" kurt answers still crying.

"Kurt you're not ugly you're perfect, you are kind and anyone would be lucky to have you...i would be lucky to have you" blaine says looking at his feet.

" what?" Kurt asks suprised  
" kurt i like you as more then a friend..i have just been..." blaine is suddenly interrupted by kurt attacking his lips. They kiss passionately until kurt says  
"i was only with adam to make you jealous but it still hurts to know it was all an act" after pulling away.

" so does this mean you'll be my boyfriend?" Blaine asks hopefully

" yeah blaine i will be your boyfriend" kurt answers before picking kurt up and spinning him around before kissing him again.

" ps. I think you look sexy like this" blaine growls

" lets go back to glee and rub out relationship-in adams face" kurt says before taking Blaine's' hand and walking back to the choir room

-  
Thoughts?  
I hope you liked this long one and  
Please pm me any promts you may have and i will attempt them

Love y'all  
Meg xoxo


	9. broken

broken

 _Crash_

Is all Kurt heard as she was pushed against the locker, this time though he puts his arm out to stop the impact it doesn't help because a sharp pain races up his arm,He falls to the ground sobbing, he stays like this until Mr Shue finds him and helps him up, almost instantly he realises that Kurt's arm is badly swollen and takes him to the nurse. The nurse checks him over and tells Mr Shue to take him to the hospital asap. After waiting an hour burt arrives and Mr Shue leaves. After a while, Kurt is taken in for an x-ray. And then after another hour, he is called in for his diagnosis

" ok Kurt the impact from the fall you say" Kurt nods not wanting to tell his dad what really happened " has broken 3 of the carpal bones in your wrist so you will need a few days off school for the swelling to go down and we will put a cast on it to keep it stable" Kurt nods again before the nurse starts to plaster his arm. After he gets home he goes up to his room and calls Blaine and asks if he can come over since his school finishes an hour before kurts, he tells Kurt he will be right over.

" DAD BLAINE IS COMING OVER FOR A BIT OK?" Kurt shouts to his dad.

"THAT'S FINE KIDDO I'LL SEND HIM UP WHEN HE ARRIVES" Burt shouts back. After about two hours Blaine arrives only to be shocked that Kurt has a cast on his arm.

" Oh, my warbler Kurt what happened to you?" Blaine asks when he comes and sits next to Kurt.

Burt comes up to say the door is to keep open when he hears Kurt explain that Karosfky pushed him and not that he fell.

" wait Karofsky did this..you didn't fall why did you lie Kurt?" Burt asks as he bursts into the room fuming.

" dad your heart," Kurt says worriedly.  
" screw my heart Kurt I am calling Dalton right now and getting you a place there," Burt says talking to both boys.  
" it won't be a problem Mr hummel they have places for special bullying problems," Blaine says shrugging his shoulder.  
" ok I'll go ring them," Burt says walking away.

" Blaine did you hear that I'm getting away from the bullying once and for all" Kurt says happily. Blaine laughs and hugs him tightly.

" Kurt I get to see you every day. Without driving two hours. The warblers will love you. Wes and David found a video of you singing and they have been trying to get me to convince you to transfer and now you are..." Blaine exclaims excitedly. " Blaine breath babe," Kurt says smirking.

" Kurt, I know we haven't said it yet but I think now is a good time to tell you I love you," Blaine says suddenly serious.

"I love you too," Kurt says staring into Blaine's eyes. They don't know who leaned in first but suddenly their lips meet and sparks fly between them as they kiss only pulling apart when breathing became necessary again.

" do you want to sign my cast," Kurt asks. Blaine nods as Kurt grabs a black marker from his desk and hands it to Blaine. When Blaine is finished. Kurt smiles lovingly at Blaine as he reads what he wrote.

 _You're perfect to me- Blaine (boyfriend)_


	10. i'm scared

3 years they had been married, 3 years today and this is the first time they had not been together on their anniversary. Kurt was on tour with his show and could not be there with his husband.

After another one of his shows, Kurt went to the front desk of his hotel and asked if there was any mail for him which there was. A small letter that had do not open until you're alone on the front. Kurt ran up to his room and sat down in the bed before opening the small brown envelope.

 _Dear my one true love,_  
 _Because I could not be there with you on our anniversary I thought I would write you a letter._

 _3 years today I was lucky enough to profess my undying love to you in front of our whole family..even if it wasn't planned, I could not and will never regret it because I now get to wake up with you most morning and dance around the room with you in my arms. I want you to remember some stuff in your mind as I write the rest of this letter. Can you do that for me love?_

Kurt shakes his head yes even though he knew Blaine couldn't see it.

 _Because I knew you just shook your head the first memory I want you to remember is when we first met, I remember thinking the first time I met you that you were an angel and when you opened that mouth of yours and you told me your name that I was going to fall in love with you, and take a look at us now married and more in love than ever._

 _The next memory is when we sang animal, the whole time you were making those silly face I thought you were still cute, but back then I was confused and I didn't know what I felt so...i offered to give you those lessons when, in fact, you were sexy enough you just didn't know it. Kurt even with those lesson going so terrible...on my part, you still brushed it off and remained my friend and I am so lucky that our marriage hasn't changed that about us._

 _The third thing I want you to remember is our first kiss. I still thank Pavoratti every day for what he sacrificed for me to realise that I was in love with you. I know that even if he hadn't passed I would have fallen for you anyway because we are soulmates and you're literally the most perfect person in the world, and it is literally impossible for me not to have fallen for you as I did._

After Kurt read that paragraph tears dropped on to the paper and he realised he had started crying.

 _Kurt the last thing I want you to remember is my proposal. All I can say about this moment is thank you because after all, I put you through, all the horrible things I have done, you forgave me and as I said our hands were meant to hold each other fearlessly and forever. All of our friends said I was rushing into things but in all honesty, I just wanted you back and I wanted you to know that I was and am going to love you until our dying days. My soul and body is yours and that will never change, you are the love of my life and I would not trade you for anyone or anything because if I lost you again I would not be able to live because there can not just be one of us in this world, there has to be both of us because we are a package deal._

 _kurt as you know our song is 'come what may' and just like the first lyrics in that song... I never knew I could feel this way...I really didn't until you walked into my life. Since I met you my life has been a happier place and my love for you grows every day and I know my love for you will never fade away because you are now apart of me and I wouldn't change a thing that got us to this moment. I really wish you were here right now but since you can't just imagine you are. And imagine I am giving you one of my big hugs._

 _Kurt, I love you so much, my beautiful husband,_  
 _Blaine xxx_

When Kurt finishes the letter he wipes his eyes a few times before hugging the letter tightly to this chest and whispers  
" love you soo...so much too Blaine. I wish you were here too"

" well then turn around" Kurt hears before whipping his head around to see Blaine standing in the doorway with a big bouquet of yellow and red roses. Kurt gets up from the bed and jumps into Blaine's arms.  
" w-what are you doing here," Kurt asks sobbing into Blaine's chest.  
" you didn't think I was gonna let you spend our anniversary alone did you" Blaine answers and before Kurt can say anything else Blaine crashes their lips together in a loving kiss. They stay like this for a minute before pulling away and staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much Blaine and this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," Kurt says as his breath evens out.

"I love you too, kurt..so so much," Blaine says as he drags Kurt to the king-sized bed and pulls him into his chest. Almost instantly Kurt's eyes start to drop

"I'm so lucky to have you" Blaine whispers into Kurt's ears before also succumbing to sleep.


	11. i wish you were here

i wish you were here

3 years they had been married, 3 years today and this is the first time they had not been together on their anniversary. Kurt was on tour with his show and could not be there with his husband.

After another one of his shows, Kurt went to the front desk of his hotel and asked if there was any mail for him which there was. A small letter that had do not open until you're alone on the front. Kurt ran up to his room and sat down in the bed before opening the small brown envelope.

 _Dear my one true love,_  
 _Because I could not be there with you on our anniversary I thought I would write you a letter._

 _3 years today I was lucky enough to profess my undying love to you in front of our whole family..even if it wasn't planned, I could not and will never regret it because I now get to wake up with you most morning and dance around the room with you in my arms. I want you to remember some stuff in your mind as I write the rest of this letter. Can you do that for me love?_

Kurt shakes his head yes even though he knew Blaine couldn't see it.

 _Because I knew you just shook your head the first memory I want you to remember is when we first met, I remember thinking the first time I met you that you were an angel and when you opened that mouth of yours and you told me your name that I was going to fall in love with you, and take a look at us now married and more in love than ever._

 _The next memory is when we sang animal, the whole time you were making those silly face I thought you were still cute, but back then I was confused and I didn't know what I felt so...i offered to give you those lessons when, in fact, you were sexy enough you just didn't know it. Kurt even with those lesson going so terrible...on my part, you still brushed it off and remained my friend and I am so lucky that our marriage hasn't changed that about us._

 _The third thing I want you to remember is our first kiss. I still thank Pavoratti every day for what he sacrificed for me to realise that I was in love with you. I know that even if he hadn't passed I would have fallen for you anyway because we are soulmates and you're literally the most perfect person in the world, and it is literally impossible for me not to have fallen for you as I did._

After Kurt read that paragraph tears dropped on to the paper and he realised he had started crying.

 _Kurt the last thing I want you to remember is my proposal. All I can say about this moment is thank you because after all, I put you through, all the horrible things I have done, you forgave me and as I said our hands were meant to hold each other fearlessly and forever. All of our friends said I was rushing into things but in all honesty, I just wanted you back and I wanted you to know that I was and am going to love you until our dying days. My soul and body is yours and that will never change, you are the love of my life and I would not trade you for anyone or anything because if I lost you again I would not be able to live because there can not just be one of us in this world, there has to be both of us because we are a package deal._

 _kurt as you know our song is 'come what may' and just like the first lyrics in that song... I never knew I could feel this way...I really didn't until you walked into my life. Since I met you my life has been a happier place and my love for you grows every day and I know my love for you will never fade away because you are now apart of me and I wouldn't change a thing that got us to this moment. I really wish you were here right now but since you can't just imagine you are. And imagine I am giving you one of my big hugs._

 _Kurt, I love you so much, my beautiful husband,_  
 _Blaine xxx_

When Kurt finishes the letter he wipes his eyes a few times before hugging the letter tightly to this chest and whispers  
" love you soo...so much too Blaine. I wish you were here too"

" well then turn around" Kurt hears before whipping his head around to see Blaine standing in the doorway with a big bouquet of yellow and red roses. Kurt gets up from the bed and jumps into Blaine's arms.  
" w-what are you doing here," Kurt asks sobbing into Blaine's chest.  
" you didn't think I was gonna let you spend our anniversary alone did you" Blaine answers and before Kurt can say anything else Blaine crashes their lips together in a loving kiss. They stay like this for a minute before pulling away and staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much Blaine and this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," Kurt says as his breath evens out.

"I love you too, kurt..so so much," Blaine says as he drags Kurt to the king-sized bed and pulls him into his chest. Almost instantly Kurt's eyes start to drop

"I'm so lucky to have you" Blaine whispers into Kurt's ears before also succumbing to sleep.


End file.
